Lord Scourge
|geslacht =Mannelijk |huidskleur =Rood |haarkleur = |ogen =Geel |level =1-50 |levens = |klas = |locatie = *Quesh *Emperor's Fortress |titel = *Emperor's Wrath *Sith Lord |master = |padawan = |apprentice = |beroep = |affiliatie =Sith Empire |companion = }} '''Lord Scourge' is een mannelijke Sith Pureblood companion voor de Jedi Knight class. Scourge is een Sith Lord van het Sith Empire en stond bekend als de Emperor's Wrath, voordat hij een bondgenootschap sloot met de Jedi Knight en de Jedi High Council. Scourge's hoofddoel is om de Sith Emperor te verslaan en te voorkomen dat de Emeperor de gehele Galaxy vernietigd in zijn zoektocht naar onsterfelijkheid. Scourge groeide op in het Sith Empire, enkele jaren voor de Jedi Civil War. Hij onderging zijn trainingen in de Sith Academy op de hoofdstad wereld Dromund Kaas. Tijdens zijn opleiding bleek hij grote potentie te hebben in de Dark Side of the Force waardoor hij vele rivalen kreeg. Nadat hij zijn trials doorstaan had, zorgde deze rivaliteit dat hij werd uitgezonden naar werelden op de grens van het Empire om enkele opstandelingen te verslaan. Twee jaar nadat hij afgestudeerd was werd hij echter teruggeroepen naar Dromund Kaas, op verzoek van de Sith Emperor. Na een mislukte moordaanslag op de Dark Councilor Darth Nyriss kreeg Scourge de opdracht om de daders op te sporen en te elimineren. Meteen na zijn komst bleek al gauw dat Darth Nyriss geïrriteerd was door zijn aanwezigheid en stuurde een groep huurlingen op pad om hem te vermoorden, als een test die Scourge wist te doorstaan. Vervolgens begon Scourge aan zijn opdracht en volgde een spoor dat uiteindelijk leidde naar de Dark Councilor Darth Xedrix. Voordat Scourge Darth Xedrix exciteerde informeerde hij Scourge dat Nyriss hem bedrogen had. Scourge werd achterdochtig en kwam er uiteindelijk achter dat Nyriss en verschillende andere Dark Council leden betrokken waren in een complot om de Sith Emperor te vermoorden. Nadat Darth Nyriss had bekend aan Scourge, bracht Nyriss hem naar Nathema, de thuiswereld van de Emperor om een poging te wagen om hem over te halen om hem in het complot te betrekken. Nadat Scourge de vernietiging op Nathema aanschouwde was hij ervan overtuigd dat de Emperor gestopt moest worden. Kort na hun vertrek op Nathema arriveerde er een schip uit hyperspace die Nyriss meteen beschoot waardoor het neerstortte op Nathema. Toen ze de passagier gevangen namen kwamen ze erachter dat het de Jedi Revan was. Ze besloten om hem mee te nemen naar Dromund Kaas en hem in het geheim gevangen te nemen. Drie jaar lang had Scourge Revan ondervraagd. Hij kwam tot de conclusie dat Revan zijn geheugen was kwijt geraakt en dat hij moeilijk te ondervragen was. Er was echter een band ontstaan tussen de twee en Scourge realiseerde zich dat Revan wellicht de enige was die actie zou kunnen ondernemen tegen de Emperor. Tijdens Revan's laatste verhoor sessie informeerde Revan hem dat hij binnenkort zou ontsnappen. Diezelfde dag werd Scourge benaderd door een persoon die met hem wilde praten. Toen de twee besloten om elkaar te ontmoeten bleek de persoon een Jedi te zijn genaamd Meetra Surik. Scourge besloot om haar niet te bevechten aangezien hij geloofde dat Revan haar komst had voorzien. Scourge zag de Jedi als een mogelijkheid om toe te slaan tegen de Emperor en besloot om haar te informeren over de situatie. Vervolgens bedacht Scourge een plan om Revan te bevrijden. Nadat hij bewijsmateriaal had gevonden tegen verschillende leden van de Dark Council, inclusief Darth Nyriss, informeerde hij persoonlijk de Emperor over het complot tegen hem. Hierdoor pleegde de Emperor en zijn troepen het huis van Nyriss binnen waardoor Scourge en Meetra Surik de mogelijkheid hadden om Revan te bevrijden. Na de bevrijding van Revan, en de dood van alle Dark Council leden, besloten Scourge, Meetra Surik en Revan om actie te ondernemen tegen de Sith Emperor en infiltreerde de Imperial Citadel. Terwijl het drietal de Emperor confronteerde, kreeg Scourge een visioen waarin hij meerdere toekomstige uitkomsten zag. In de meeste gevallen werd het drietal verslagen door de Emperor. Vervolgens kreeg hij een beeld te zien van de dood van de Emperor aan de hand van een andere Jedi. Hierdoor besloot Scourge om Meetra en Revan te verraden door Meetra Surik te vermoorden. Na zijn verraad werd Revan verslagen en opgesloten. Als beloning voor zijn loyaliteit werd Scourge benoemd tot de Emoperor's Wrath en gaf de Emperor hem eeuwig leven. Scourge zag dit als een mogelijkheid om de Emperor beter te bestuderen en te wachten tot de komst van de Jedi. Biografie Achtergrond Scourge is een mannelijke Sith Pureblood die werd gekwalificeerd door de Sith als een Force-gevoelige. Hij groeide op in het Sith Empire en begon op een bepaalde leeftijd te studeren aan de Sith Academy, op de hoofdstad wereld Dromund Kaas, gevestigd aan de grens van Kaas City. Als student hoopte hij ooit om de eer te hebben om de Dromund Kaas Citadel te betreden. Echter was de Citadel alleen maar toegankelijk voor leden van Dark Council en de Sith Emperor, de leider van het Sith Empire. Op de Dromund Kaas Academy groeide hij op tot een van de topstudenten van de gehele academie. Hij werd erkend door zijn sterke en krachtige connectie met de Force en en sterke toewijding met de Sith. Tijdens zijn trainingen maakte hij verschillende concurrenten, waarvan enkele zelfs jaloers waren op zijn toewijding. In zijn tijd op de academie ontmoette hij verschillende Sith Purebloods die een slechte connectie hadden met de Force. Velen daarvan kregen administratief werk zodat hun handicap minder zou opvallen. Scourge verachtte deze Sith Purebloods maar zag soms het nut van ze in. Uiteindelijk studeerde Scourge af aan de Sith Academy en werd erkend tot een veelbelovende Sith. Na het afstuderen hoopte Scourge op werk in Dromund Kaas, zodat hij carrière kon maken en opklimmen in het sociale leven van de Sith. Echter werd hij uitgezonden naar verschillende werelden, ver verwijderd van Dromund Kaas. Hij kreeg de opdracht om verschillende rebelse conflicten op te lossen. Hij geloofde dat een van zijn instructeurs achter zijn uitzending zat, aangezien de instructeur jaloers op zijn potenties. Door hem ver weg te sturen kon hij moeilijk carrière maken. Hoewel hij geen feiten had voor zijn theorie, wist Scourge een reputatie op te bouwen. Nadat hij verschillende rebelse leiders wist op te sporen en te vermoorden, kwam hij in aanraking met verschillende belangrijke militaire leiders van het Sith Empire. De moordaanslag op Darth Nyriss Terugkeer naar Dromund Kaas thumb|250px|[[Dromund Kaas, de locatie waar Scourge zijn trainingen onderging.]] Twee jaar nadat Scourge was afgestudeerd aan de Sith Academy van Dromund Kaas, vroeg de Dark Councilor, Darth Nyriss, om zijn diensten. Nadat er verschillende mislukte moordaanslag op haar leven waren gepleegd, was ze op zoek naar de daders, en wilde ze dat Scourge op onderzoek ging. Op verzoek van Darth Nyriss keerde Scourge, na twee jaar, terug naar Dromund Kaas. Bij zijn aankomst op Dromund Kaas werd Scourge begroet door Sechel, de mannelijke Sith Pureblood dienaar, die een relatief zwakke connectie had met de Force. Sechel informeerde hem over de moordaanslagen op het leven van Darth Nyriss en verontschuldigde zich dat Darth Nyriss zelf niet aanwezig was om hem te begroeten. Hij informeerde hem dat Darth Nyriss alleen haar plaids verliet voor zeldzame omstandigheden. Scourge verafschuwde Sechel door zijn zwakke connectie met de Force en volgde hem naar de speeder. Onderweg naar de spaceport, reageerde de inwoners van Dromund Kaas op zijn aanwezigheid. De slaven die hij voorbij liep, maakten geen oogcontact met hem, de Enlisted gingen in houding staan en vroegen om aandacht, en de Subjugates keken hem met angst aan. Terwijl hij verder liep richtte hij zijn aandacht op een vrouw en een man, staande in het publiek. Beide reageerde niet op de komst van Scourge en toonde confronterend gedrag richting hem. Scourge was gekwetst door hun gedrag en kon hen hiervoor straffen en executeren. Naarmate Scourge richting het stel liep, rende Sechel vooruit en confronteerde het stel. Uiteindelijk ging het stel aan de kant voor Scourge en verontschuldigde Sechel zich voor het gedrag van de twee. Scourge informeerde hem dat hij hen kon straffen. Sechel reageerde dat hij een afspraak had met Darth Nyriss waardoor Scourge besloot om het stel met rust te laten. Nadat ze de speeder bereikt hadden vloog Sechel hem naar het paleis van Darth Nyriss. Tijdens de reis, vloog Sechel de speeder langs de Dromund Kaas Citadel. Ondertussen vroeg Scourge zich af waarom hij niet geëscorteerd werd door een aantal bewakers, zodat Darth Nyriss iedereen kon laten weten dat hij gearriveerd was om de onaardigheden rondom de moordaanslagen op te lossen. Scourge geloofde dat zijn komst zou uitten als een waarschuwing voor haar rivalen. Darth Nyriss' paleis, gelegen in het westelijke gedeelte van Kaas City, had veel vergelijkingen met de Dromund Kaas Citadel, het verblijf van de Sith Emperor. Bij zijn aankomst was de deur van Darth Nyriss' paleis gesloten, tot Scourge's grote verbazing. Toen Sechel contact maakte met Murtog, de hoofd van Darth Nyriss beveiliging, informeerde Murtog hem dat hij hem niet binnen liet voordat zijn identiteit bevestigd was. Toen Scourge dit te horen kreeg werd hij woedend en smeet hij Sechel tegen de muur. Hij schreeuwde in het hologram bericht dat hij een gast was en dat Darth Nyriss hem had uitgenodigd. Na Scourge's reactie barstte Murtog in lachen uit en informeerde hij Scourge dat hij niet op de hoogte van alles was. Nadat Murtog de transmissie had beëindigd richtte Scourge zich op Sechel, die bang op de grond lag. Scourge gebruikte Force choke op hem en eiste alles te weten. Sechel informeerde hem vervolgens dat het niet het idee van Darth Nyriss was om hem in te huren, maar dat van de Sith Emperor. Scourge concludeerde dat Darth Nyriss geen keuze had om hem in te huren en dat zijn komst een belediging was omdat de Sith Emperor haar mankracht niet vertrouwde. Scourge realiseerde zichzelf dat hij in een lastige positie bevond en geen fouten kon maken in zijn onderzoek. Na zijn gesprek met Sechel arriveerden er een aantal mensen die Scourge aanvielen. Scourge probeerde zich te verdedigen en veronderstelde dat de mensen een stel huurlingen waren, waarschijnlijk ingehuurd door dezelfde mensen die Darth Nyriss probeerden te vermoorden. Scourge wist de aanslag af te slaan door de mensen te vermoorden. Echter hield hij een vrouw in leven en wilde haar ondervragen. Nadat Scourge de vraag stelde wie hen had ingehuurd werd de vrouw vermoord door Darth Nyriss' wachters, die het hof betraden na de onrust. Murtog informeerde Scourge dat Darth Nyriss hem wilde zien en dat hij het fort kon betreden. In het fort werden Scourge, Sechel en Murtog begeleidt door een Twi'lek slaaf. Tijdens de reis naar Darth Nyriss haar kamer informeerde Sechel Scourge over de bijzonderheden die ten toon stonden in de velen gangen van het fort. Tijdens de reis bedacht Scourge zich dat Murtog en/of Sechel de huurlingen hadden ingehuurd, aangezien hij geloofde dat ze hem als een bedreiging zagen voor hun dienst voor Darth Nyriss. Hierdoor besloot Scourge om beide niet te vertrouwen. Als The Emperor's Wrath De jacht op Sajar Tijdens de Cold War, kwam de Dark Councillor Darth Sajar in aanraking met Jedi Master, en lid van de Jedi High Council, Tol Braga. Er ontstond een duel tussen de twee, een duel die drie dagen duurde. Het duel eindigde nadat Tol Braga Sajar wist over te halen om de Dark Side of the Force en het Sith Empire te verlaten. Darth Sajar verraadde The Emperor en het gehele Sith Empire door lid te worden van de Jedi Order. Nadat The Emperor achter zijn verraad kwam, stuurde hij Scourge achter Sajar aan, als zijn persoonlijke beul. Scourge wist hem te achterhalen op de wereld Quesh. Toen Scourge Sajar confronteerde, ontmoette hij de Jedi Knight speler. Scourge realiseerde zich dat de Jedi Knight, de Jedi uit zijn visioen was, de Jedi die de Emperor zou verslaan. Scourge realiseerde zich dat de tijd gekomen was en liet Sajar en de Jedi Knight gaan. Deelnamen aan de Jedi Order thumb|250px|Lord Scourge confronteert de [[Jedi Knight speler.]] Nadat Lord Scourge de Jedi uit zijn visioenen had gezien op de wereld Quesh, wist Scourge dat de tijd was aangekomen om The Emperor te verraden om de Galaxy te redden. Na zijn ontmoeting met de Jedi Knight maakte Scourge zich klaar voor de volgende ontmoeting met de Jedi. Later, vergezelde Scourge de Emperor naar de Emperor's Fortress. Tijdens de Emperor's aanwezigheid infiltreerde de Jedi Knight, met behulp van een aantal Jedi Masters, de Emperor's Fortress en behaalde de Jedi Knight het tot de traanzaal. Lord Scourge wachtte de Jedi Knight bij de troonzaal op en confronteerde de Jedi Knight, in aanwezigheid van de Sith Emperor. De twee confronteerde elkaar in een duel. thumb|left|250px|Lord Scourge houdt toezicht over de trainingen van de [[Jedi Knight.]] Nadat het duel was afgelopen wist de Jedi Knight Lord Scourge te verslaan. Voordat de Jedi Knight de vernietigende klap kon toeslaan, arriveerden Jedi Master Master Tol Braga en zijn team. Tol Braga sprak de Emperor toe en eiste dat hij mee kwam met hen naar Tython. De Emperor weigerde om mee te komen en maakte een opmerking over de krachten van Tol Braga. Vervolgens viel de Emperor het team aan. Tijdens de aanval liep Scourge weg de Jedi Knight en zijn team terwijl de Emperor zijn aanval doorzette. Uiteindelijk bleek dat de Jedi geen weerstand konden bieden tegen de krachten van de Emperor waardoor het team uitgeschakeld werd. De Emperor eiste dat de Jedi Knight gebruikt werd als zijn slaaf en wist de Jedi Knight onder zijn beheersing te krijgen. De Emperor maakte de Jedi Knight de apprentice van Overseer Chaskar, zodat hij trainingen onderging in de Dark Side of the Force. thumb|250px|Lord Scourge voor de [[Jedi High Council op Tython.]] Echter, later, met behulp van de Force Ghost van Jedi Master Orgus Din, wist de Jedi Knight de beheersing van de Emperor te verbeken en probeerde hij het station te verlaten. Toen hij bij de hangar aankwam, werd hij geconfronteerd door Lord Scourge. Scourge had de bemanning van de Jedi Knight bevrijdt en wilde een bondgenootschap sluiten met de Jedi Knight. Scourge wilde dat hij gebracht werd naar de Jedi High Council in de Jedi Temple op Tython. Nadat de Jedi Knight toegestemd had om hem te vertrouwen werd Scourge naar Tython gebracht voor een audiëntie voor de Jedi Council. Hoewel Master Bela Kiwiiks en Master Kaedan Scourge niet vertrouwde, wist Scourge Grand Master Satele Shan te overtuigen van zijn bedoelingen. Scourge informeerde de Jedi over de bedoelingen van de Emperor en dat hij van plan was om de gehele Galaxy te vernietigen. Hij vertelde vervolgens dat de Emperor genocide wilde plegen op de wereld Belsavis. Hij begeleidde vervolgens de Jedi Knight op zijn missies. Abilities Betrokkenheid in missions * * * * Start NPC * * * * * * * * Verschijningen *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' Weetjes *Skurge is een fictieve superschurk uit Marvel Comics en werd bedacht door Stan Lee. Hij verscheen voor het eerst in Journey into Mystery #103. Lord Scourge is wellicht vernoemd naar deze karakter, aangezien Skurge bekend stond als de Executioner, vergelijkend met de Wrath of the Emperor. Zie ook *Codex: Lord Scourge (Knight) * Externe links Voetnoten en:Scourge de:Lord Scourge Categorie:Sith Pureblood Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Sith Lords